


The Reality of The Dream

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: After having a nightmare, Gackt's relationship with Kami changed forever





	The Reality of The Dream

            As Kami watched Gackt sleep, he worried. The other was tossing and turning in fear and Kami didn't know what to do. Should he wake his lover? If Gackt was having a bad dream then the other would be grateful but if he didn't want to be woken then he'd probably be annoyed. The problem was that even though Gackt seemed scared, he was also hard and moaning Kami's name. It was impossible to tell if he was having a sex dream, or a nightmare.

            In the end Gackt awoke himself before Kami could make his decision and sat up looking confused and worried. Silently Kami sat up to and wrapped an arm around Gackt in comfort, knowing Gackt would tell him what the dream had been about when he was ready.

            “I'm hard.” Gackt finally spoke up, seeming confused. Normally Kami would offer his help with the problem but there had been something about the way Gackt had tossed and turned in bed that made him hesitate. That hadn't been an ordinary sex dream and he needed to hear about it before he could even consider having any form of sex.

            “You are,” Kami replied. “Yet you looked like you were having a nightmare?”

            “It kind of was,” Gackt replied. “I was in the kitchen getting some water, when you walked in. I turned to smile at you and you gave me this creepy smile, it was freaky. You pushed me against the kitchen table and I was unable to fight back, which is crazy because there's no way you could defeat me in a fight.”

            “Hey! I'm stronger than you!” Kami complained, though he knew what Gackt was saying was true. Strength was nothing when your opponent was as well trained in the martial arts as Gackt.

            “You're not!” Gackt scolded, though Kami actually was. “Anyway, I'm lying on the kitchen table on my stomach and you're on top of me pinning me down. Somehow we're both naked now, though neither of us undressed. You rape me, I beg you to stop. I'm crying and screaming but you just laugh and carry on. You're calling me all sort of names and I'm just lying there helpless.”

            “I'm sorry, but it is just a dream,” Kami apologised. “You know I'd never force you. I couldn't and wouldn't.”

            “I think that's the problem,” Gackt replied. “In my dream, as traumatic as it was, I was having the best sex of my life.”

            “You're saying you want to be raped?” Kami asked.

            “I don't know,” Gackt replied. “It's just a dream, who knows what it's meant to mean? It's probably not even about sex.”

            “Or maybe it is,” Kami replied, taking Gackt by surprise as he pushed him down and straddled him. Claiming a passionate kiss Kami moved his lips to Gackt's ear and whispered the sentence that would change their relationship forever. “Perhaps you want to be dominated?”

            There was no response to this, just stunned silence and Kami smirked before he leant over to kiss Gackt again. Kami wasn't used to taking control but he certainly wasn't opposed to the idea and it kind of excited him to realise he could do whatever he wanted to Gackt right now. Not for the first time Kami was pleased that his lover slept naked, though he himself tended to sleep in a pair of boxer shorts.

            “Have you ever submitted?” Kami asked, suddenly curious.

            “No,” Came the answer. “Never.”

            “My virgin,” Kami gloated, a word he had never expected to use to describe Gackt. “Don't worry, I'll be gentle. You're not getting out of this you know, not unless you beg. I think it's time you learnt the pleasure relinquishing control can bring.”

            “Perhaps it is.” Gackt replied, looking a bit worried but determined to try something new.

            “For now I'm stronger than you and you can't fight back,” Kami informed Gackt. “Think of it as role play.”

            “I'll imagine that,” Gackt began, before his words were cut off my Kami's lips over his once more. Kami didn't know this but that hadn't been the first dream he'd had of the other dominating him. It was starting to become a regular occurrence and perhaps letting it play out in reality was the best way to stop them. No harm could come of this experiment, he trusted Kami completely and knew the other would stop at just a few words from himself. No, he'd try it once just to convince his brain that he was best on top.

            Kami's weight shifted on top of him and he realised the other had pulled off his boxer shorts and was now as naked as Gackt himself. One day the other would learn that it was just more convenient to sleep naked but Gackt could understand Kami's logic for wanting to wear something. If there was a fire or robbery the drummer would never leave the room naked, he just didn't have Gackt's self-confidence. And so, because of this, Kami always slept in his underwear.

            “Look at this. You made me hard!” Kami informed Gackt with a pout, as he shifted his weight up Gackt's body and placed his erection against Gackt's lips. Without a word Gackt began to suck eagerly and Kami let out a moan of pleasure. Gackt was just so good with his mouth and it wasn't fair. No wonder he had never craved more! Well not today. Now the idea of making Gackt submit for him was in his mind he was determined to make it happen.

            He let Gackt suck him for a bit but terrified of coming before he had even entered Gackt, Kami moved away and pulled open the drawer where Gackt kept condoms and lube. It's been a long time since either man had used the condoms, they were probably out of date by now. Why use condoms when both men knew they were clear of all diseases? They'd been together for years and trusted each other not to cheat.

            Taking the lube Kami began to coat his fingers generously and moving to one side so Gackt could part his legs for him, he took their relationship to a new level. Gently Kami slid a finger inside Gackt and began to move it around until he found the other’s prostrate. Now this achieved its desired response of making Gackt moan and mercilessly Kami pleasured the vocalist, until the other was so distracted by pleasure that he barely noticed a second finger slid inside him.

            Kami took his time preparing Gackt, wanting the other to suffer the minimum amount of pain and would have continued more if Gackt hadn't started begging him to just take him already. Kami rarely questioned Gackt's judgement and so he positioned himself between Gackt's legs and coated his erection with lube before sliding carefully into Gackt.

            There were no audible sounds of pain and Kami knew that he must have prepared Gackt well. The other was tight and warm and Kami felt like he could cum right away. He'd never experienced anything quite like this and he realised he loved it. As he began to move slowly inside the other, he prayed that Gackt would enjoy himself because there was no way he'd want to go back to what they had, now he knew the pleasure of being on top.

            Beneath him Gackt was moaning and clutching onto the seats as he too experienced a pleasure like none he'd ever felt before. This was good, more than good it was amazing and like Kami he regretted never experimenting like this earlier. His dreams had been exactly what they appeared to be, his own brain begging him to try the one thing it wanted to experience most.

            Above him Kami's face was distorted in pleasure and Gackt smiled as he reached up and ran his hands down the drummer’s sides. To relinquish control was to see Kami happy and Gackt felt satisfied in a way he never had before.

             Even without being touched his erection was leaking and he knew he'd reach orgasm soon. Emotionally and physically he was in bliss and he let go. Moaning and panting for breath. He began to beg Kami to take him harder and the other obeyed instantly, wanting the same himself. Kami had stamina and kept up a good pace until Gackt achieved orgasm and came across his own chest before he lay panting on the bed. Still the pleasure continued and he began to feel like this was going to last forever, though that wasn't a bad thing. In fact, that would be amazing but of course Kami was only human and he too came deep inside Gackt for the first time.

            Before his orgasmic high even wore off Kami was out of Gackt and on hands and knees, licking his lover clean before moving his mouth up Gackt's body until their lips were joined in a kiss just like the one that had stared all this.

            Kami was unsure now of what to do. He always lay in Gackt's arms after sex and let his lover hold him but things were different now. Taking a look at Gackt he could see the other was confused, but for a different reason. Gackt clearly couldn't understand why he wasn't lying down like he always did. Well that was what they both wanted and so Kami did as was expected of him enjoying the comfort of Gackt's embrace.

            “Baby you were amazing, you're always amazing,” Gackt informed him and Kami smiled happy at the compliment.

            “It was nice,” Kami agreed. “Different and empowering. When you’re on top you have your lover at your mercy, trusting you completely. You don't want to hurt them or let them down.”

            “I never thought of it like that.” Gackt replied, though Kami's words rung true.

            “Would you consider doing it again? Not now, but sometime in the future.” Kami asked silently praying the answer would be yes.

            “Well, don't tell anybody this but I loved submitting to you,” Gackt replied. “Feel free to rape me in the kitchen any time you please.”

            “Then all I can say is, watch your back.” Kami replied, with a grin that lit up his face in pure bliss.


End file.
